


Heartaches By The Number

by madsies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 60's/70's au, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cas hates the world, Cas is Thicc as FUCK, Cas is also a huge activist, Cas is from Virginia, Cas takes no shit, Cop Dean, Crossdressing, Deans kinda an asshole, Graphic Depictions of Drug Use, Graphic Language, Graphic Porn, Hella graphic, Historical AU, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega!Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy Cas, Sex b4 relationship, Sex is hella, a lot of crossdressing, age gap, cas is fycking GORGEOUS god i love my baby, fuckin fight me gddamn, gonna be LOADS of angst, not sure yet - Freeform, omega holes are referred to as pussy's and shit, profaaaaanityyyyyyyyyyyyy, starts in 1967, these boys don't like Feelings, this is gon be a Wild Ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsies/pseuds/madsies
Summary: He was the problem in his alpha dominated family. Castiel Milton; omega, first in a long line of alphas decides to leave his small Virginian town to go to the city that never sleeps, to preach in what he believes in; the right for his fellow omegas to finally be treated as equals. And then he meets Dean Winchester, and his life changes forever.





	1. Lay That Pistol Down, Babe

Castiel was different. The youngest of his five alpha siblings; Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Uriel, and Anael. All five perfect, usual alpha children. All five fell in a perfectly sequenced line, their father leading them. All five with no fault. All five were expected to be someone important; to be able to breed a big family line of even more strong alphas. And then Castiel was born. Castiel Angelis Milton was born at 3 in the morning on a Thursday. Five fingers, five toes, and a cute little button nose, he was a perfect little baby boy. Except he was an omega. The only omega in the family line since the start of the first World War, (The omega aforementioned died due to tuberculosis before the age of 10), he was raised to be sweet, soft, and demure. Never meant to speak his mind; only meant to open his mouth for singing prayers at Sunday Church or for his daily "'Yes, sir' 'No, sir's". That’s, at least, how he was supposed to be, anyways. Always meant to be in the prettiest of dresses and skirts, all wrapped up in a bow like a little present. Panties white and pure, expected to work as a goddamn chastity belt. 

_But this expectation never lasted._

At age six, Castiel decided he wanted to rough house with the little alpha boys on their church playground. When Bobby Smith and Little Joey Tucker told him that, "‘megas don't do those things, and that he was, "'too pretty to wrestle and will give em’ cooties'", all 4 feet and 45 pounds of little Castiel socked them both right in their little pudgy faces. Mama wasn’t happy about that. Daddy spanked him while hollering about how, "‘little omegas don’t fight, they don’t talk back to alphas’". By age twelve, Castiel would sneak his brother Gabe’s old hand-me-down jeans into the largest pocket of his little pink backpack to school, the hem of the old worn things dragging on the floor when he’d pull them on in the bathroom stall at school. His teachers would always phone his Daddy, and then Cas would be in for it. Daddy would spank him five times on his butt like he was still a baby, telling him that it wasn’t proper for omegas to wear pants. He was bad, and he’d better shape up if he wanted an alpha in the future. By age fifteen, Cas was smoking cancer sticks and doobies in the omegas locker rooms while he was supposed to be in phys ed with all the other slickies.

Age sixteen was the year of sexual exploration. The Devil’s Deed, the naughty tango, the ‘Omega’s wait til’ marriage, Castiel’. When his daddy caught him riding a cock like a bronco in his cutesy pink-walled childhood bedroom-(The owner of said cock was named Danny. Big dick, small brain. Anyways.), Daddy was blowing steam outta his ears. Before you knew it, the boss man was screaming and yelling the ears off of the entire block, the whole town over, and probably some unlucky folks down in Maryland. Before you could spell M-I-S-S-I-S-S-I-P-P-I, Cain Michael Milton had his trusty ol’ shotgun in hands, chasing poor Danny Sanders probably down to New Mexico. Bullets bounced off the sidewalk as the naked teenager sprinted down the street. Must’ve been a sight, some nude eighteen year old boy running through the wealthy, white picket fenced neighborhood of Magnolia Street, at approximately 5:30 pm on a Sunday. Anyways, Cas managed to quickly pull his nighty back on, (to at least preserve some dignity), preparing for a mighty good hollering from his father. That was not a quiet night.

Now, here he was, his nineteenth birthday, dressed in tight leather pants, a red tanktop in which he cut the bottom part of off to show of the soft skin of his wide, baby-mama hips and the red jewel in his navel. That was paired with red lipstick, as well as red pumps. Red was a good color. Red was Castiel’s color. The color of rage and war and blood and passion. Passion. Passion was what was needed for where he was. Times square, surrounded by hundreds of other omegas, a few betas and the odd alpha, screaming with his sweet, raspy voice into the megaphone, preaching for his rights. Preaching that omegas were more than baby-makin’ submissive sex toys. Preaching that he was gonna paint the town with his slick, with his blood. With the blood of alphas who believed they could take advantage of ‘megas, knot em’, rape them, abuse them, just because they were Alphas and everyone else was decidedly not. Castiel preached that he was going to be the sexual, rebellious deviant he was, unashamedly. And that is where this story begins.

**June 25th, 1967, Times Square, New York**

“What do we want?!”  
“Omega Rights!”  
“When do we want em’?!”  
“Now!”

Poised atop of a pile of mannequins, all of which bearing the word ‘ALPHA’ across their chest in violent, red ink, stood little five-foot-two Castiel in all of his angry glory. 

“What are we?!”  
“Megas’!”  
“And do we need some goddamn dickhead to protect us?!”  
“No we don’t!”

Those were the days when such assertive and outspoken views about equality were about as taboo as, well, an Omega being treated like an equal. Thousands of other Omegas were hiding behind glass window panes, watching with curious, frightened eyes. If you studied their expressions, you’d see it. The whole purpose of it all. Pride, though it was buried deep, he could feel it in others, too.

“Men, women, children-whereverthe hell you are-stand with me! Let our voices ring across this godforsaken nation!”

Just like that, Castiel felt, for the first time, like he was the one on top. Not his siblings. Not his dad. Him. He wanted the feeling to stay forever. He’d give anything in that moment for it to last. But just as soon as it began, it was torn down in a matter of seconds. As soon as the sleek green and white cop cars pulled up, nearly all his fellow rioters had bolted from the scene. Cowards. This was the big moment-this is what they were fighting for, and they chose to still run?  
Then, before he could call after those who were too scared to stand with their people, he was yanked off the pile by a pair of rough callused hands underneath the pits of his arms. “Let go! Let go of me!” He looked around for his brothers-and-sisters in arms, only to find nobody besides Alphas who looked at Castiel as if he were vermin.

“I’ll rip your goddamn knot off, you fucking cunt! Let me go! Put me down!” Castiel screeched, squirming and wriggling, as the faceless police officer flung his small frame over his shoulder. Castiel was used to police. He’s been arrested countless numbers of times before, each time regarding lame terms such as “Public Nudity” or “Assault Against an Officer”, along with the fun stuff like Vandalism or the odd Arson. Anyways, that’s besides the point. The point being was that some dickface knothead alpha was manhandling him like a ragdoll, and not in the sexy way. After about 30 seconds, Castiel was finally being set down on his feet, his heels falling off onto the concrete somewhere along the way, making himself look ridiculously small compared to the alpha in front of him, but that didn’t stop Cassie from puffing out his chest and smirking at the man. The alpha in question was about 6 foot 4 inches tall, had sandy blonde colored hair, little freckles dotting his tanned cheeks, green eyes, along with not quite stubble but not really a beard either (but it was getting there) that Cas wanted to feel rub against his thighs. Hm, wonder how much the guy’s packing. He looked to be about late 30’s(?) with beefy arms and cute pudge peeking through his uniform. Castiel looked down at the man’s chest, searching for a badge. D. Winchester. Hot name. He smelled like leather and cars, sex and sweat. Nice. Finally looking up to meet a certain alpha’s eyes, he spoke confidently.  
“Well, howdy, officer. What can I do for ya’?” Cas snarked, raising a brow and biting his plump bottom lip. You see, Castiel knew how to get himself out of sticky (heh) situations.  
D. Winchester wasn’t amused. “Kid, what do you think you’re doin’?”, the guy asked, rubbing a large hand over his pretty face. “Nothing much. How about you? Come here often?” He winked, grinning slyly. “Look, sweetheart, I really don’t wanna hav’ta go through the paperwork just to hold you in a cell, alright? So I’ll give you a deal.” He drawled, southern accent peeking through his deep voice. Kansas? Kentucky, maybe? Who the fuck knows. “Well, big boy, I’m not a cheap lay, so unless you’re at least packing something big down there, then I don’t wanna hear it.” Green eyes grew wide. “You propositionin’ me, kid?,” He said, voice rough. “Maybe I am”. Castiel giggled, growling playfully in the back of his throat. “Listen..” “Castiel.” “Cas-Cas-teal, Cas-Okay, listen, Cas, I know a little omega like yourself wants to be a little 'edgy', okay? I get it. But this..this is a little much, okay? This is my deal, Cas. You stop this nonsense, go home, get some beauty sleep, fuckin’ braid your hair, paint your nails, whatever. You stop this-this new world, independent omega bullshit, alright? You go right on home, and stop these riots and rallies or whatever, yes, I know who you are, kid, the whole station around here does; you stop this shit and I won’t call home to your Daddy, and I won’t lock you up. Pretty fair deal, if you ask me, hon.” Castiel stared up at the man, unblinking. He counted to ten, breathing evenly.  
**1… ********2.. ********3.. ******Fuck this.  


His mother always told him, “You have issues, Castiel! Omegas are not meant to talk back!”  
There was probably a reason for that.  
There was definitely a reason for that.  
Breathe, Castiel. Don’t do something stupid.  
Too late.  
**SMACK**

**D. Winchester received a nicely prepared knuckle sandwich, served by the one, the only, very omega, Castiel Novak.  
**

********** **

********** **

And that’s how he ended up in the back of a police cruiser, the driver sporting a brand spankin’ new busted lip.


	2. Jailhouse Blues

Tick,  
Tock,  
Tick,  
Christ, that clock was fucking obnoxious. How long has it been? Cas could feel his grey’s coming in premature. Has he hit menopause, yet? Where are his grandchildren? Goddamn this dog kennel. Damn it to hell.  
“So...know any hand games?”  
“Stop talking.” Youch. Someone’s grumpy.  
“We could fool around.”  
“You punched me like, half an hour ago.”  
“I don’t have to like you to get my cunt stuffed like a thanksgiving turkey.”  
Winchester swiped a hand over his face, “Christ.”  
“Jesus isn’t here right now. Leave a message. Beep.”  
“You’re fuckin’ annoying, you know that, kid?”  
Castiel grinned wolfishly.  
“I’ve been informed. What’s your favorite color, fuzzy?”  
Winchester ignored him.  
“Bet it’s like, orange or somethin’. Oh! Or blue. You totally like blue. It’s like, the most boring color. Ever.”  
No response.  
“I like red. It’s a nice color. What’s your favorite sex position? Bet you’re real kinky. The conservative alpha’s always are.”  
“Oh my god. Do you ever shut up? Or have any self respect?”  
“Why? Cause’ I’m a slicky you think I’m just gonna keep my mouth shut and bow to you? Huh? Is that it? Well, that’s not gonna happen, bud. You can kiss my tight ass.”  
“It’d be a lot easier if you did.”  
“Well, fuck you, mister.”  
“Where you from, kid? Cause’ it’s not New York. You gotta little southern in you. Not sure if that’s such a good thing, though.”  
“Virginia. Not that it’s any of your concern.”  
“Virgin-ia. That’s not very… fitting.”  
“What’re you trying to say?”  
“That you’re a whore.”  
“I resent that.”  
“Am I wrong?”  
“Wanna find out?” 

Basically, their conversation droned on in about the same fashion over the next two hours. Cas learned the alpha’s name was Dean, he was from Kansas, liked the color green, but only muted greens, he has a younger brother, his Dad and Mom live together back in his childhood home, and he’s been married before, but not mated. He likes the Beatles, which they agreed on, along with his fancy-shmancy this years’ Chevy impala. He likes his whiskey neat, and he’s an aquarius-a contrast to Castiel’s virgo. Cool.  
And then Dean was gone, and Cas was bored, again. Laying on his back in the old rickety thing of a cot, he counted the water damage spots in the ceiling.  
“Milton! You got bail, sweetcheeks.” Gary, the plump, misogynistic security guard called out, unlocking his cell door.  
Cas stood up, walking with Gary towards the desk. “Who in God’s name bailed me out?” Cas asked, scrunching his brows.  
“He’s standin’ in front of you.” Another voice drawled. Deep, husky. Smell of leather and sex. He knew that voice. Looking up to be met by green eyes and smile lines, Cas swallowed hard.

“Hey, Cas.”

“Last time we chatted, I was sure you’d had enough of me.” Cas was smirking, but by the way it didn’t reach his eyes, you could tell he was trying desperately to figure out Dean’s motive. “Well, sorry to let you down, but I ain’t rescuin’ you or anything of the sort. Just the matter of your charge being, well, too light compared to the actual criminals we have to hold here. Follow me.” Guiding the Omega down the hallways, right, left, left, through a set of doors and then right again, Dean nodded to the few fellow officers he passed by, sometimes dropping a little, “Talk to you later, yeah?”, to the occasional Bob, John, or Jim. “Takin’ me out on a stroll, Winchester? My, you do this to all the delinquents?” Batting his eyelashes, Cas had a bit of bite in his tone-not necessarily threatening the officer, but to show he wasn’t one to be messed with.  
“Nope. Only the annoying ones.” Dean deadpanned, eyes remaining straight ahead. Booey. “Ouch. That hurts my poor little ego.” Cas pouted, before smirking devilishly. “Cute. Come on, let’s get you outta here, kid. And get you some clothes. Jesus.”

“Where you takin’ me, good alpha, sir?”  
“Talk to me. I’m bored.”  
“Ooh, shake it up baby, now! Twist and Shout! Come on, come on, come on baby, now!”  
“And then, get this, Hester tells me, right to my fuckin’ face, that i’m a slut for fuckin’ her man. Well, maybe if she wasn’t such a cruel, cold bitch, her boytoy wouldn’t want ta’ fuck around! I swear, I bet her snatch is fucking dry and frigid like Antarctica! Anyways, that’s how I got the scar ‘bove my left tit. Don’t ask.”  
“I don’t even fuckin’ like you. Misogynistic dick face. You smell like ass an’ old lady coochie. Not cute.”  
“Christ, I swear on my father’s hopefully early grave if you don’t speak to me right now i’m gonna smite you.”  
“Hey….so there’s like, a 50% chance that i’m wet right about now. Wanna find out?”

They’ve been driving for fifteen godforsaken minutes, and the alpha didn’t react fucking  
o n c e. Not once. What the fuck? I mean, sure, it took Cas about 30 minutes to get the man to break when he was locked up, but that’s cause’ Dean couldn’t leave him without a risk to his job. Now the man was /willingly/ in Castiel’s presence, yet he hasn’t gotten anything. Nothing. Zilch. Zero.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
…  
…  
…  
“OW! Cas!! What the fuck?!”  
Ok, so, maybe grabbing the mans dick wasn’t his brightest idea of the day.  
Or the week.  
But he got a reaction, so..  
“You weren’t payin’ attention to me.”  
“So you fuckin’ tug on my cock?!”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”  
Dean swiped a hand over his face, sighing heavily.  
Parking the car, the man opened the door, hopping out of his seat.  
They were in a Mcdonald’s parking lot.  
They drove 15 minutes to get to a Mickey D’s parking lot.  
Cas was gonna die. It was official.  
Noticing Castiel’s bewildered expression, Dean spoke up.  
“Prostitute’s are found dead on this highway like, every week. You’ll fit right in.”  
“Har, har. So funny. I love a funny man. My knickers are sopping.” Castiel deadpanned.  
“Yeah, whatever. Come on. I’m hungry.”  
They walked inside the lit fast food restaurant.  
Oblivious that this, right here, was the start of the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buh dum tissss


	3. Dream Lover

_“~Dream lover, until then, I go to sleep, then I dream again..” ___

Cas had a soft spot for Bobby Darin.  
Cas would totally have a roll in the hay with that man.  
Anywho.  
“Officer Winchester, sir?”  
“What’cha want, kiddo?” The man said, mouth full of hamburger.  
Alphas.  
“Who’s the most significant person you’ve screwed?”  
Dean seemed to think a minute.  
“My ole’ elementary school’s English teacher. I was 17. She was forty-somethin’. Still hot.”  
Cas made a scrunched up face. “That’s mighty gnarly. Old lady puss. Ick.”  
Dean chuckled, “Are you tryna’ tell me you didn’t have any fantasies bout’ any of your old teachers? I know you ain’t innocent.” Dean said, eyebrow raised slightly above those emerald eyes. “Hm, touche. But still. Bet she was some old hag. The big nose, broomstick. Threatenin’ little puppy dogs. God awful woman, I’d assume.”  
“Castiel, she wasn’t the wicked witch of Oz. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were jealous.”  
Cas glared. “For some smelly old man? You wish you could get a piece o’ this coochie.” He spoke, mouth full of hamburger and fries.  
“Close your mouth.”  
“You did the same thing, ya’ hypocrite!”  
“Yeah, well, i’m not an omega. It’s unbecomin’ for a little mega’ to not have manners.”  
“Shut your fat pie hole, Winchester. You don’t wanna start with me. I’d beat ya in a rumble anyday.” Dean grinned at that, making little tsk noises.  
“You’re 110 pounds soakin’ wet, Castiel.”  
“110 pounds of pure, unadulterated hell fire, deputy. Watch your back.” He took a sip of his shake.  
“I’m not even a deputy. An’ no matter what you say, sweetheart, mega’s like yourself pretend to act all tough, but when it comes down to it, you’re just a scared little kid.” The cop grinned slyly, taking another bite of his meat patty.  
Stepping out of the booth fast as lightnin’, hands perched atop his hips, he smirked at the big man in the booth, tomato sauce on his mouth.  
“Cas..”  
“Ill give you a deal. We have a tussle out back, yeah? I win, you answer whatever question i have to ask.”  
“And if I win?”  
Cas grinned devilishly.  
“You’re not gonna.”  
Then he sprinted outta the joint, Dean trailing him.  


“Kid. I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
Cas straightened out his tank top, taking off his scuffed heels. He threw his jacket to the side, cracking his knuckles.  
Then he socked the man in the face for the second time that day. Hard.  
“Ow! Cas! What the fuck!” The man was clutching his face in his hands, groaning, his voice pained.  
“Come at me, fuzzy.” Cas grinned, biting his bottom lip.  
“I’m not gonna hit an omega.” The large man said, letting go of his face to stare down at the kid.  
The kid who was currently tryna’ shove Dean with all the force in his body manicured hands slapping his chest.  
“It’s only fair! Besides, I can handle it! Come on! Fight me!”  
Dean sighed.  
“I’m not fighting you, Cas.”  
Cas glared up at the alpha, scrunching his nose up. Dean had to admit, that was mighty cute. Shut up.  
“Fine. Didn’t know the big, gruff alpha was such a pussy. Thought wrong.” Cas frowned, pouting his bottom lip. “Scared the lil’ mega’ is gonna roughen you up, hm?” Castiel sighed, crossing his arms.  
Dean grumbled low in his throat. His omega can’t think that. No he can’t-  
Wait.  
His omega?  
What the fuck?  
Was he fucking growling?  
Shit.  
“Cas. You’re walkin’ on thin ice.” Dean warned, stepping a bit closer, Castiel’s breath ghosting his chin. “Hm, that’s such a shame. I had a weird thought that you, such a big, handsome alpha, wouldn’t be such a whiny, little baby!! Such a turn off.” Castiel sassed, watching the black in Deans eyes dilate, taking up the majority of the green. Castiel was just realizing just how close they were, chests pressed close together.  
“I ain’t no baby.” Growled the officer, tugging on Castiel’s arm with his thick, calloused hand.  
“Then prove it, officer.” Blue eyes fluttered, standing on his tiptoes just to tease some more. He expected to feel another set of plump lips on his own. He expected to feel his alphas heated breath fluttering Castiel’s dark lashes. Wait. His alpha?  
And then his feet left the ground.  
“Dean! Dean! What the fuck!” Castiel screeched, punching Dean’s muscled back, feeling the mans body vibrate with deep chuckles. “I don’t think a baby can do this, do you, Cas?” “Let me down, Dean! Or i swear to Christ I will smite you!” Cas was yelling, but you could tell there was no real malice in his tone, a hint of a giggle edging his voice. “So much talk of smiting, yet i’m not on fire yet, am I, Cassie?” Dean snarked, bouncing Castiel’s petite body along, just to piss him off.  
And thats when Cas’s waggin’ little foot hit Dean directly in the groin, sendin’ them both to the ground.  
“Ow! Fuck!”  
“Fuck! FUCK! OH my GOD! FUCK! Wait, Cas, Are you ok??” Dean was on the pavement, clutching his crotch, looking him over with worried eyes.  
“I may have just prevented you from makin’ little Dean’s, and you’re asking /me/ if i’m alright?! I’m so sorry! Oh my god! Please, don’t arrest me.”  
Dean chuckled lowly, looking at Cas with amusement and curiosity in those green eyes.  
“Let’s agree that this was both our faults, eh?”  
“Agreed.” Cas nodded, standing up and helping Dean up with him.  
“So, you know I technically won, right?” Cas grinned  
Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “Not that it’s even remotely fair, but I feel bad for droppin’ you, so..” Dean rubbed a hand behind his neck nervously.  
“What’s your question, sweetheart?”  
Cas bit his lip, stepping closer to the man, leaning against the big alpha.  
“Wanna do this again, sometime soon?” Cas asked, mischief flashing in his baby blues.  
Dean gaped, before his plump pink lips formed a smile.  
“Yeah, Cas. I do.”


	4. I'm Feeling Quite Insane And Young Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok a Little bit of bio lesson for yall!!! basically male omega dicks in this fic dont really do anything! theyre just there!! besides for like, peeing. They dont have balls either, bc they cant procreate unless they are the ones impregnated!! thats why their ass's are called pussies!! also theyre tiny tiny, just like cassie baby ;) ok anyways there u go also there is nsfw in this one if u Cant tell!!

It was half past two when the green eyed man decided they should call it a night. Cas decidedly called him a party pooper, which resulted in a nice tug of the ear to his beast of a black car.  
“You named your automobile baby? B-A-B-Y, baby?” Cas questioned with a frown set on his face, slidin’ his behind into the leather bench seat. “Sure did, Angel. She’s a beaut’, ain’t she?” Dean looked mighty proud at that moment, a big, wolfish grin showing off his pearly whites, green eyes crinkling by the edges. “Hm..”  
“There’s only one right answer, Cas. Choose wisely.” Dean said as he started the car, Baby groaning to life.  
“She’ll do.” Mischief lighted sapphire eyes.  
Dean sputtered and blanched, making the car stop so abruptly that Cas nearly flew through the windshield.  
“She’ll do?! Yeah, Cas, it’s not like she’s the newest fuckin’ impala model, not like she shines so bright to blind a damn man! And what the fuck do /you/ know bout’ cars, eh? You’re jus’ a kid. Don’t you /dare/-” It was cute how the man’s Southern came out when he was angry. Cute described him pretty well, actually. Wait, what?  
“Dean, calm your knot, big boy. She’s a gorgeous girl.”  
Dean still grumbled, startin’ the engine again, “Don’t joke like that. It’s fuckin’ blashpheme. What’s your address, short stack?”  


The monster of the black 1967 Chevy Impala cruised down the sketchy street of his complex, fore’ pulling up to his rickety little shack of an apartment that Castiel called his home. Well, temporary home, hopefully.  
Dean, ever the gentleman, decided to walk the lil’ omega to his doorstep, claiming that he didn’t want the boy to get snatched up by some sketchy alpha.  
Cas allowed it, definitely not because he didn’t want the night to end. Definitely not. Nope.  
“This place looks like a crack house.”  
“But it’s /my/ crack house, Dean Winchester. And my crack house has acceptable living space and runnin’ water. It works.”  
“Hm.” The noise of discontent that came from the alphas throat definitely meant the man wanted to argue.  
“Gotta pen, big guy?” Cas asked, biting the pinkness of his bottom lip. Dean nodded, pulling one outta his breast pocket, handing it to the omega. Grabbing Dean’s wrist in a firm grip, he pushed up the man’s sleeve, scribbling down his phone number.  
“Ring me, if you’re not scared, yeah?” Cas whispered, making Dean lean his head down to hear him. Their faces were so close that Dean’s breath was ghosting Castiel’s pink nose.  
“When can I see you again?” Dean whispered, moving his head to scent behind the boy’s ear, meaty arms encasing his small waist  
“Hopefully before the Hudson runs dry..” Breathed Castiel, his sultry voice raspy.  
“Fore’ the stars fall from the sky?”  
Castiel smiled brightly, “Before the stars fall from the sky.”  
Dean chuckled, green eyes moving to meet his own. A small kiss placed upon his cheekbone, his nose, his chin, forehead, and finally…  
Castiel opened his door, taking a step back.  
“Call me and we can keep on keepin’ on, Winchester. There’s a part two in your future.”  
“Tease.” Dean chuckled when Cas winked at him, leaning on his door frame.  
“Sleep tight, officer.” Said Castiel.  
“Sweet dreams.”  
A shy wave goodbye, and Castiel closed his door, leaning his back against it, sighing like a young school omega. How childish.  
Touching the pads of his fingers to his lips, he closed his eyes, imagining the alphas sweet mouth to his own. He could feel his draws growing damp with his sweet slick. Sighing, Castiel moved across the room, stripping himself of his clothes, first his leather jacket, then his hot pants, revealing his pure white panties, the back of em’ damp, his wetness running down the back of his thighs. Putting on his Barbara Lewis record, the sweet sound of her voice flowing through his tiny apartment. He danced around the room, hugging himself, dressed in his lace bralette, along with his satin panties and red pumps. He kicked those off, the shoes flinging across the room. He jumped onto his tiny little bed, laying on his bed. Spreading his legs, he bit his lip as he reached his hand underneath the soft fabric of his undies, tracing his finger around his little pink pussy. He imagined green eyes, thick, rough fingers. The cop would run his hands over his hips, sucking and licking at his tits, stubble scratching and irritating his skin. Jesus H. Christ, Cas hasn’t been this hot for someone since Bobby Johnson in the 11th grade. This stupid, ignorant, traditionalist is stealing his heart like the snap of a finger. Stickin’ his middle and index fingers into the hot, wet cavern of his hole. God, he was so goddamn damp. So damp for this stupid fuckin’ alpha. The stupid alpha with the green eyes, and the full lips, and rough stubble, his calloused palms, his dumbly cute belly, oh, and his voice. God, just his voice can make Cas soak his panties. Rough and deep, his voice was. Heh, ironic, since that was the exact way Castiel wanted the man to knot him, preferably over any available flat surface. Hm. But making love, that was different. That was a scary ol’ thing, it made him feel vulnerable. Unprotected. Yet, the idea of the cop making love to him, maybe with some candlelight and rose petals, soft sheets silk on Castiel’s back, Dean roughly whispering into his ear sweet little nothings, somehow, didn’t repulse the omega. Not even slightly. He could just imagine it, Dean exploring his body, leaving kisses in his wake. The idea of Dean slowly worshiping his own body was what had him coming all over his thighs. He laid, sated and happy in his own sweaty atmosphere. Finally, he stood to clean himself up, replacing his sopping panties and then pulling some over sized gym t-shirt from one of his ex lovers, the hem reaching his creamy thighs. He felt so..fuck. What the fuck was this feeling? It felt like butterflies fluttering in his tummy, like he was floating through the atmosphere. He felt content. Safe, in the sense of the word. He decided to ignore this. He was probably coming down with a bug. In June. Shut up. Plopping down in his old recliner, he curled up into himself. Coincidentally, this was also the chair directly next to his telly-phone. He was content listening to his record, daydreaming or what not. He hadn’t realized he’d dozed off till the little light blue phone started ringing off the hook. He jumped right out of his cat nap, picking up the phone with a drowsy, “What’cha want?”  
“Heya, Cas.” Cas could hear Dean’s grin through the phone.  
“Dean. To what do I owe the pleasure?”  
“Just your gorgeous face, Castiel.”  
“Cute. Really, what’cha want?” He hid the excitement in his voice rather well, if you’d ask.  
Dean was quiet for a moment, and Castiel was twisting his finger around the cord of his phone.  
“Come outside.” Dean finally spoke  
Looking over at the clock, Castiel’s baby blues widened.  
“It’s a quarter past 4, Dean Winchester. Not even Jesus himself is up this early!”  
“Hm, yes, that might be true. But don’t ya’ wanna see my pretty little face, Cassie?”  
He pondered for a moment, putting his thumb to his lip.  
Sighing, he spoke.  
“Lemme get some pants on.”


	5. Mad About The Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt feel like explaining what happened at the end of last chapter lol!! in my mind it didnt really have anything to do with anything else, and it wss just them flirting and dean bein a romantic lil bitch. anyways, this chapter is a lil short but!!

This was nice. It was a good distraction, a distraction certainly not for some green eyed bigot. Shut up. Anywho, it’s been approximately a week, 2 days, and 12 hours since he last spoke to Dean. Not a call, no nothin’. So yeah, you could say Cas was pissed. He was fucking furious. And he didn’t even know why. It’s not like they were dating, or even fucking, really. But Dean said he /wanted/ to see him again! Did he lie? Was the whole, “I’m a big, evil alpha but I may be turning sweet for this little ‘mega! Cas, please give your panties, respectfully,” just a facade? Hm, well, no matter. So now, it’s been about an hour and a half since he hit up some old dive bar, and it’s been about 30 minutes since he brought some guy home. And that’s where we are now, folks.

“Fuck! Ah, ah, oh-FUCK! Harder, fuck me harder! Mm, right th-AH!” Cas was sure to wake up his neighbor’s, but who gave a shit, right? This, right here, is one of the best dickings he’s had in a long while, probably since senior year of highschool. Sure, that was only 2 years back, but that’s a while! For him, anyways. The guy, Barry? Denny? Whatever. The guy’s dick was long and thick, which was oddly similar to his body type. But it was really, /really/ good. Like, seriously mind blowing. Like, “I think i might’ve soaked through the mattress” good. Cas couldn’t even wait to strip, to be completely honest. All of this stuffy sexual tension that’s been residing in his tummy was fucking annoying, and was not a feeling he was used to, truly.  
“Fuck, so tight, angel. God, you’re wet, huh, sugar? Fuck, i’m not gonna last.”  
“Less talking, more fucking.”  
“Ay, ay.”  
Benji(?) came hard inside him, Cas could feel the guy’s cock throbbing in his cunt.  
“I swear to G-O-D, you’re so fuckin’ lucky i’m on the pill, or I would have your knot hung up on my trophy shelf. Now pull out, big boy, we don’t needa be locked together for an hour.”  
The oaf of a guy slowly pulled out, Cas’ pussy leaking onto the sheets beneath him, then promptly crushing the omega with his weight.  
“Get offa me! The pussy ain’t gonna eat itself, big guy. You may of gotten off, but I didn’t.” Cas said, matter of factly. Bingo, (What’s his name, oh? That was terrible. Anyways.) chuckled, moving to sleepily slide between Cas’ creamy white, hairless thighs. “Mm, you’re a spicy little one, hm? And look, you got me a full course meal. How sweet.” The guy teased, placing a sweet kiss to his little cunt.  
“You have no clue, Banjo.”  
He then let out a full throttled laugh, snickering in Cas’ nethers. “It’s Benny, but Banjo works too.” He said, no hint of malice in his voice. Cas giggled, actually giggled. Huh.  
And, right when they were getting to the good part, there was a goddamn pounding at the door.  
“Police. Open up.” A gruff voice called, making Cas groan.  
“Hey, maybe if we play dead, they’ll leave.” Benny said.  
“Good idea.” Cas fell back, sticking his tongue out to the side. Benny did the same, his scruff scratching the inside of Castiel’s thighs.  
“Police! Open up.” They knocked louder.  
Fuck.  
“Fuck.” The omega groaned, sliding out of bed, pulling his panties back up over his ass from where they were resting on his ankles, before throwing on Benny’s large, striped button up.  
“You look good in my clothes,” Benny said with a lick to his lips, laying on his side, the slight pudge of his tummy balancing on the bed. The sheets were also completely off, which helped with the view.  
“God, you have a great cock.” Cas groaned, looking at the alpha’s manhood in all its glory, nestled upon a thick patch of auburn hair. Yummy.  
“Thanks, sugar.” He winked, biting his lip.  
Cas was just about to jump right back into bed, fuck the fuzz, right before another knock sounded. They both groaned, before Castiel slumped over to his door, unlocking it and throwing it open, snark on the tip of his tongue,  
Before some goddamn toad leaped into his throat.  
“Hey, Cas.” Dean Winchester, in all of his hot alpha glory, was standing in his pig get up, gorgeous as ever, in his doorway.  
And he was mad. Alpha pheromones burning and changing from his normal leather and pine scent to window cleaner and tobacco. Cas’ inner omega recoiled.  
“Uh..Dean. How’s it hangin’?”  
“Not great. You see, the pretty lil’ thing I thought I had, y’know, something with, right, turns out to be fuckin’ other guys so loudly that a noise complaint is filed. Have any idea where he is?” Dean was growling. Actually /growling/. And Cas would think it was hot if he wasn’t so completely fucked, metaphorically and literally.  
“Uh, nope. No idea. I’ll tell you if I see him!” Cas said, quickly trying to shut the door, which was no use, when the alpha you’re trying to get away from is approximately 225 pounds and a whopping 6’4. Can’t say he didn’t try.  
The man pulled the omega by the arm, roughly, dragging him out into the hallway, slamming the door shut and pushing him against the wall.  
“What the actual fuck, Cas?” He growled, glaring down at the boy.  
“I didn’t do /shit/, Dean-o. You haven’t called me in a fuckin’ week. I was horny.” Cas said, crossing his arms over his chest, suddenly becoming aware of his current attire, half naked with the hulking form of the alpha of his dreams looking at him like he was a meal.  
“I’m fuckin’ busy, Cas. I didn’t take you for this big of a whore.”  
“Excuse me?!” Cas cried, pushing at the mans chest. At least he kinda looked sorry.  
“You fuckin’ heard me, Cas. I don’t talk to your whiny ass for a few days, so you decide to get fucked by another guy, huh?”  
“You don’t fucking control me, dickhead!! You could’ve fuckin’ /called/!” Cas was screaming now, slapping Dean’s chest, not very hard but hard enough to sting.  
“You’re coming with me, Cas.” Dean said, gripping Castiel harder.  
“Oh what, you want sloppy seconds?” Cas sassed, glaring furiously at the man.  
“Nope.” The alpha said, before twisting and shoving Castiel face first into the wall, the omega whimpering at the sheer force.  
“You’re under arrest for public indecency and the assault of an officer. You have the right to remain silent..”  
What.  
The.  
Fuck.


	6. Mr. Sandman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapters kinda short. also, mentions of rape, murder, and domestic violence. sorry! this chapters short bc im planning for next 2 be long.

They passed the police station.

“Where are you taking me?” Castiel had been staring out the window in the back of the police cruiser for around 30 minutes now, the rain smattering against the foggy glass of the car’s window. He’d attempted asking questions prior, as well, and was always met with the same answer. Silence. And the fact that he was clad only in his thin panties and Benny’s oversized oxford shirt, along with the damp weather outside, the omega wasn’t very comfortable. The tense man driving wasn’t helping much, either.

“You know, I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t murder me.” Cas hummed, tapping his thin finger against his smooth thigh.

“I’m not gonna murder you, Cas. No matter how much I may want to.” That gruff voice finally spoke, his tone set in complete seriousness. Also, ouch.

“Doesn’t seem like that.” He was fiddling with his thumbs, now, head bowed, finding the floor of the car much more interesting, apparently.

“You think I’d hurt you, Castiel? Really?” Winchester asked, looking up into the rearview mirror to look at the boy, a faint look of, hurt? Maybe?, in his eyes.

“Well, what was I supposed to think? Huh? You-you come barging inta’ my home, yellin’ and-an’ hollerin’ like a madman, grabbing at me and then fuckin’ arresting me? An’ now we’ve been driving for half’ o’ fuckin’ hour, Dean! The police station is 15 away from my block. I’ve-i’ve seen what they do ta’ slicks like me, okay? Jealous alpha gets all into a rage and next ya’ know, omega body found dead in some fuckin’ lake! Okay?! So don’t fuckin’ blame ME for being upset, Winchester. Don’t-don’t think i’m some bitch for bein’ a little spooked.” Cas’ voice broke around the last sentence he spoke, his southern twang coming out more as he got even more bothered. Omega’s turned up raped and killed tons, it wasn’t uncommon. There were still those laws held in place in certain states where an Alpha has every right to control everything their omega did, to punish however they’d like. It treated Cas’ “kind” like they were property. And to them, they were. Just cute little baby makers, useful for nothing cept’. Besides of course fucking and cleaning. Castiel grew up in fuckin’ Virginia, for Pete’s sake, and that wasn’t even the most conservative state when it came to Alpha/Omega laws. 

“Cas-hey. I’m just driving to my house, okay? I’m not gonna hurt you. Not ever.” Dean’s voice was dripping with concern, his scent reeking of pity and upset alpha. Burnt plastic and sulfur.  
Castiel mumbled something, slinking further into the crease of the leather seat. 

“What was that, honey?” Dean asked softly, finally pulling into what looked like a house that was mid-upper middle class, victorian style, with green siding.  
“It’s what they all say. ‘I’m not gonna hurt you, baby. I’d never hurt you.’” The omega said, anger rising in his voice and scent. “Yet they think you want it. To hurt, I mean. They think all you want is a fuckin’ cock and you’ll be peachy. And once you talk back, once you say, ‘I don’t feel good, please, let’s not,’ or ‘You’re drunk.’ or-or God fuckin’ forbid you’re not in the mood, that’s when you end up in the hospital with a broken rib and your arm fractured, your face not even-not even fuckin’ recognizable. Then of course-of COURSE he comes ta’ see you, all flowers and chocolate and stuffed fuckin’ bears, the whole, ‘I’m so sorry, baby, it’ll never happen again. I love you.’ But of course next time it fuckin’ happens is in a month, and-and-and-” Castiel’s vision became blurry, not even realizing he was rambling, let alone panicking, until he heard his door being opened and he body being taken in a firm hold, lips peppering kisses to his hair. Big, strong arms wrapped around Cas’ petite frame, making him feel safe. Safe in a way he’s never felt before. The smell of leather and motor oil and pine, fuckin’ campfires and-and Thanksgiving in a stable fuckin’ household. One without yelling and handheld weapons. He didn’t realize Dean had pulled him out of the car, the man sitting on the pavement with Castiel in his lap, until he felt the rain seeping into the fuckin’ oxford shirt. He didn’t realize he was crying, either. The kinda cry where your nose gets all stuffy, the smell of salt from your tears barely entering your snot filled sinuses. Kinda cry you have in your pillow when your junior high crush laughs in your face. Kinda cry when the man you’d loved hits you for the first time when he came home smelling like some beta.  
There he was. Castiel Angelis Milton, social justice warrior extraordinaire, sniveling and whining in the lap of some Alpha he’d been pining over.

“Come inside Cas. Let me make you forget. Let me make you feel better. Please, I-I can’t see you like this. You’re supposed to be bustin’ my nuts, right?” He chuckled, “Please.”  
Rain pounded harder against the metal of the cruiser, soaking both alpha and omega completely. Finally looking up into Dean’s moss green eyes, he knew what he meant. He knew what Dean wanted. It’s what all alphas wanted. He was silent for a minute.  
He cleared his throat, planting a soft kiss to the man’s plump, freezing lips. He needed this. He needed Dean, and if he couldn’t have him as a mate, he could have him for tonight.  
Tonight. That’s all they needed.  
“Yeah. Yeah, okay, Dean.” He said.  
Dean nodded, picked him up and carried him towards the house.


	7. Bring Me A Dream

Dean walked through the busted ole front door, key forgotten on the hardwood flooring. He gently placed Castiel onto the ground, hand at the small of his back, all gentlemanly. Cas stared up at the officer, moving his hand down to slowly unbuckle the man’s leather belt, the clink of the metal falling to the floor coming soon after. He stood on the tips of his toes, sock clad feet bouncing up to allow Cas’s lips to mouth at the alpha’s neck, nibbling at the soft earlobe. 

“You uh-want some coffee?” Dean swallowed tightly, hands gripping tighter at the little beauty before him, the motion moving the oxford shirt farther up his thighs. “Dean?” Castiel whispered, licking and sucking at his jawline. “Yeah?” Dean croaked, swallowing audibly, “Shut up. You gotta record player?” Blue eyes peered up at green. Dean pointed to the corner of the living area, laid sweetly beside the window. Castiel slowly moved away from the man, eyes never leaving the other man’s as he backed towards the old thing, moving the needle onto whatever record was already in there. Sound crackled and coughed, before “Out In The Street” by The Who reverberated throughout the room. Castiel walked with confidence in his face back towards the police officer, reaching up and pulling on his button down to bring his face close to Castiel’s own. “You wanna know me now, Winchester?” He asked, voice dripping like maple syrup. Dean swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing.  
After that, the chance of stopping was out the window. Dean threw the omega over his shoulder, slamming him into the blue couch. Quickly, clothes were shed, first with the oxford’s buttons being ripped from the seams, and then Dean’s fuzz button up and black slacks. Dean’s mouth latched to the omega’s scent glands, making him moan loudly, fingers scraping down the older man’s back. Dean’s mouth slid down from his neck to his breasts, teasing the small lumps with his hands and taking Castiel’s hard nipples into his mouth. Slick dripped from Castiel’s pink hole liberally, soaking the cushion beneath him. Castiel attempted to switch positions, for him to be the one in control, but Dean growled lowly, clamping his teeth onto the boy’s shoulder. Shouting at the pain, Cas relented, slumping back into the cushions. There was no love involved in this.

No love.  
No sweet words.  
Only the smell of rut and sex filled the room, along with the lingering scents of hate and want.  
Before either of them knew it, Dean was slipping into him, the only sounds in the room was their panting breaths and the sound of skin on skin. It took a few minutes before Dean found Castiel’s clitoris, making him whimper, drawing blood in the place his nails were digging into skin. Dean yowled, humping into the omega harder, all feral heat and pining.

Dean was claiming him.

Neither of them lasted long, really. Dean came first, hard and rough onto the backs of Castiel’s thighs. Dean proceeded to eat the omega out like he was dinner, adding fingers into the mix as well. Finally, they collapsed on the couch, breathing heavy and rough. Dean flipped them, so Castiel was lying on top of him. Dean entwined their fingers, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

They didn’t speak for half an hour.

“That was good.” The omega said sleepily, nuzzling into Dean’s neck.  
“Beyond good. Mind blowing.” Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel closer.  
Cas hummed, “Mm, that’s always what the alpha’s say. Most omega’s fake it, y’know?”  
Dean snorted, “Well, not with me, they don’t.” He said confidently. “You seemed quite pleased by my...performance.” Wink. That’s when Cas proceeded to let out breathy, little moans, effectively silencing the man.  
“You’re such a little brat, know that?”  
Cas smirked, “Mhm.”

They went quiet for a while again, before Castiel spoke up.  
“Dean, I-...I’m sorry.” Dean smiled at that, “Nah, it’s ok, I was a dick, you know, so I should be the one apologizing, really-”  
“No, not-not for that.” Cas said, sitting up to move from Dean’s chest.  
Dean’s eyebrows scrunched, worry lines more prominent. “Then...what about?” 

Cas slipped his panties and Dean’s button up on, Benny’s now fucked.  
“For leading you on. For making you think we could be something more. I like you, Dean, okay? I do. But-but this was just fun. Right? And it was fun. Would you uh, mind driving me home?” Castiel swallowed, looking at the stunned expression on the mans face. He looked angry.

Sad.  
Sad and angry. Not a good mix.  
He looked like he wanted to fight back.  
He wanted to beg Cas to stay.  
He wanted to kiss him sweetly, love him right.

None of that happened.  
“Yeah. Yeah, sure, Cas.” 

The drive was silent. Castiel stepped out of the Chevy, Dean immediately speeding off.  
He entered his apartment, knowing the guilt seeping into his tummy from lying to Dean. Sighing, he opened the door. Sitting there on his couch, watching the television, was Benny. 

“Welcome back, cher, you look like you had an eventful evening.” He winked, sweet smile plastered on his handsome face.  
“That I did.” Cas said softly, stepping through the door.  
“I’m glad I waited, cause’ I have a question for you.” Benny spoke, voice deep and rumbling.  
“And what is that?” Cas’s voice broke slightly.  
“Can I take you out? Next weekend? I wanna see that pretty face of yours again.”  
Cas swallowed, images of the green eyed alpha popping into his head. The one he let loose. The possible love of his life.  
Swallowing tightly, Cas spoke.  
“Why, Benny, I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry :/


	8. Under The Boardwalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're back bitches >:)

The warm breeze was sweet, as they sat in the soft sand of Long Island Sound, their hands entwined. It was bliss. 

_Except it wasn't. ___

____

Because Benny wasn't Dean, but he would have to work. "What's on your mind, sugar?" Benny's husky voice rumbled, his breath hot on the lobe of his ear. And truth be told, a lot was on Castiel's mind. But he needed to understand that he wasn't good enough for Dean. That Dean was a slave of the law, and Castiel was a slave of his own mind. "Just you, baby." Cas said sweetly, batting his dark eyelashes at the man. Benny chuckled, moving from the omegas ear to his pink lips, placing a soft kiss to the warm, wet skin. Castiel hummed, reaching his small hand up to scratch at the mans stubble. Benny released his lips, moving his large hand to cup Castiel's. "Well aren't you sweet." He rumbled, moving his calloused hand to play in the omegas dark, thick hair. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each others warm embrace, as Benny's other hand played with the hem of Castiel's white sundress, smoothing it over his pale thigh. "This is heaven." The alpha crooned, turning his head to look out at the rolling waves. \-- "You know, i'm a bit hungry. Wanna grab some grub?" Cas said, moving to lay his hand on the alpha's bicep. "Sure, darlin'. There's a place just down the boardwalk." He said, standing up to wipe off the sand from his blue jeans, before pulling the small boy up with him. "Cool." Cas said softly, reaching to take the mans large, calloused hand, to be led down the pier. They went to some cheap burger place. The air smelled like sweat and cheese. And then they went back to the beach, walking towards the least populated area underneath the pier. \-- Benny's lips latched to Castiel's, before he picked up the boy, pushing him against the wood pillar, ravishing his neck and jaw, as he unbuckled his belt. Cas moaned softly, gripping the mans flannel shirt. He imagined it was Dean's hands holding him, Dean's lips licking up his neck. Dean's cock throbbing inside of himself, begging for release. But it wasn't. The cleaned up afterwards, driving home in silence. And once Benny left, stealing one more sweet kiss, Castiel lied in his small, rickety bed, thinking about a big alpha with green eyes, And he cried.

\--

They went on more dates after that, and more after that. They were all filled with sweet kisses, and rough love making. The alpha confessed his love 3 months into this affair, and Castiel responded with a soft smile and a hand moving to slide into the alphas pants. He never returned the remark, for he knew he would be lying. And while Cas was a lot of things, one thing he wasn't was a liar. He distracted the man with sweet kisses and quick remarks. He hid his pain, his longing, with sex and wine. And he knew it was wrong, leading on this kind, gentle man. He knew it was wrong to play with another human beings feelings like they were just a rag doll. The man worshiped the ground he walked on, supporting Cas through the rallies and fights he led. And Castiel knew, in another life, he could fall in love with this man. Mate and marry this man, give him a hundred little snot nosed, gap toothed pups. Cook the man meals and clean his underwear. Wait patiently for him to come home from work to talk about his day. 

And Castiel wished this was the case, that he could have this loving, sweet man for a mate. But he had to fall in love with the misogynistic, old fashioned prick of an alpha. The alpha with bright green eyes and a soft smile. With freckles like constellations dotting his nose and cheeks. With soft lips and a soft belly. 

\--

Castiel continued with this facade, this mask he had placed on his face. He didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. Benny didn't deserve the pain the omega felt. He kept up with it, and eventually they moved in together, and Benny's home was an upgrade from his old, worn down apartment. Castiel acted the part of the perfect little housewife, slowly losing the fire inside of him. He hated the fact that this one man that he'd known for not even a month had made him fall hopelessly head over heels for him. He hated Dean. He hated that he loved Dean. \

And Castiel droned on as usual, keeping a smile and a perky attitude. And it was good. 

_Until he saw him again. ___


	9. To Know Him Is To Love Him

# August 7th, 1967

"And so I said, 'Well, Sir, I'm sad to say this but that hunk of rust is better off in the junkyard than in my shop', and the guy goes completely ape! Took him out like the trash, kicking' and screamin', but all I was doing was telling him the truth! He's lucky I didn't make him eat it right there in front of my customers! You listenin' to me, babe?" Benny's deep voice perpetrated his thoughts, making the omega look up. 

"Hm? Yep." Castiel said innocently, blinking. Benny sighed, chuckling softly, a hint of annoyance in his posture. "All you omega's are all in your own little worlds at all times, hm?" he spoke, before leaning on the table to help his groaning joints stand. "I'm exhausted, darlin'. Mind waking me up for dinner? Just gonna take a quick nap." Can nodded his affirmation, even though already knowing it wasn't _really_ a question. Benny expected him to agree. 

He watched his boyfriend move to their bedroom, before standing up to throw something together for their meal. _How did his life get to this? From some badass chick to some fucking housewife? Christ._ Castiel moved to their small kitchen set, opening the fridge to find some TV dinners. Perfect. He preheated their oven and plopped them in, setting the little rooster timer to 15 minutes. He jumped to sit on the counter, playing with the hem of his dress. _We need milk. And bread. How don't we have bread?_ He thought aimlessly. He jumped off the counter to venture to the corner of the apartment, reaching their little record player, putting in a random Elvis one. He did a crappy little jig back over to the kitchen, amateurly boogying to his crowd of bananas. _'Dean would've danced with you'_ he thought to himself. His brain liked to betray him.

"What in Gods name are you _doing_ , Castiel?" Benny's voice reverberated through him. Cas laughed, turning to him, "Dancin'." The omega said innocently. Benny groaned, rubbing his face with his hand, "Yeah, I see that. But did I not tell you that I was gonna nap? And you've just gone and woken me up!" Cas faltered slightly at the serious tone, before reverting his face back to a grin, "Come on, you grump! Take the stick outta your ass, Ben." He teased, closing his eyes and swaying to the voice of the king.

" **Don't you tell me what to do, Omega!** " Cas' eyes shot right open.

"I provide you with everything your little ass could ask for! I bust my balls and _this_ is how you're gonna treat me!?" This was a surprise to Cas, Ben yelling. Sure, he'd gotten annoyed, before, but he'd always shrugged it off. "Don't you yell at _me_ mister! I'll kick your ass all the way back to Sunday!" The omega yelled right back, placing his small hands on his hips.

"Are you talking back to me, Castiel?" Benny growled, stalking towards the omega slightly. "And what if I am? It's not like you're my goddamned alpha, or anything! You started this, also, mister, so don't you blame this on me!"

"You might as goddamn well be, 'mega. It's not like anybody else would want some mouthy cunt like yourself! Maybe I should teach you some manners!" The alpha yelled, his posture rigid, face red from anger.

Cas was stunned, he didn't even notice the smell of burning meat and tato's. "I'd like to see you try, asshole. I'm out of here." He said, turning to move towards the door to grab his purse. He was halfway out the apartment when the alpha grabbed him by the hair, dragging him back in.

And slamming his face into the kitchen counter.

After that he just kept hitting, and hitting, and _hitting_. Cas barely noticed his tooth on the floor. And he did try to fight back, he did. He screamed and scratched but eventually the strength of an enraged alpha overwhelmed himself. He was nearly unconscious by the time there was a knock on the door.

" **Police! Open up! **"****

****  
** **

And then there were green eyes, the green eyes he'd been thinking about every night these past few months,

And then darkness took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops lol (also I'm sleepy and just figured out how to sort my shit into paragraphs. crazy stuff boyz. anyways, ill be reviewing it over tomorrow probably if I'm not a lazy cunt! ily all)


	10. Blue Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> early update boiz

"How's he looking, doc?" Dean asked, holding Castiel's bruised fingers gently, watching for any sign of him waking.

"Well, his vitals are stable, and we managed to repair his internal bleeding. You said you're his mate?" Doc questioned, writing something on his clip board.

"Yep. That's me." The alpha murmured, leaning to kiss the beautiful face beneath him. Cas' lifeless body scared him, it scared him even more when he barged into that house with his guys, seeing the one he loved battered and bruised. The man who hurt the omega, Benny, was sent to be detained and questioned, but was set free soon after. Apparently, he explained that his omega was cheating on him, and in a spurt of alpha rage he attacked him.

Dean didn't believe that for a second. Knowing the little minx's sharp wit and hot head, Dean wouldn't expect him to _not_ get in trouble. And while sure, Dean did believe in some regular degular corporal punishment; such as a smack for talking back, or a spanking for dressing inappropriately, what this man did was far worse. Cas had been admitted with 2 broken ribs, a broken nose, some hell of a bruising, and internal bleeding. This Benny guy must've been mad.

"And uh, you said he fell down the stairs?" Doc asked, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Sure did. Clumsy little thing he is. Has two left feet, i'm telling you." The beta was getting on his nerves, which almost made him feel bad. _Almost._ But Dean just wanted to be left alone with his little angel. He hadn't seen him in months, and their reunion is finding him battered on some kitchen floor. He had the right to have some space with the omega.

Doc gave a hum of acquiesce, moving to quickly check the omega's vitals once again. Once he finished, he exited with a small parting statement, leaving them alone.

Dean spoke up once they were alone.

"God, Cas, sometimes I wished it was me beating on you. Getting my revenge, y'know?" He sighed, scrubbing his face with one large calloused hand. "You just.. _left_ , Cas. Things seemed to be going good, great, even. Even for only such a short time, but, I thought you loved me back, you know?"

"Then I saw you there. You were..so pale. And fragile looking. You'd never looked so defenseless. I just wanted to take you in my arms and tell you that it'll be ok, that I was there. I should've never let you leave, Castiel." Dean huffed a sad laugh, moving his hand to pet his omegas face gently. 

"I just love you so much, baby. So much." He didn't realize he'd started crying until he felt a cold hand carress his face. 

Cas weakly pet the alphas face, before getting the courage to speak up, his voice broken and dry. "Hello, Dean." He smiled softly. 

"Hey, Cas."

Over the next week or so, Dean spent every single day with Cas in that hospital bed, only leaving when Cas told him he stunk and to go home and take a shower. Even then, it took him a lot to actually leave. He read to Cas, too. The newspaper, some Shakespeare, some stupid magazines.

Cas insisted he could read fine. Dean ignored him. He thinks Cas secretly enjoys the attention.

"So, Castiel, your vitals look fine, everything seems to be in working order. You'll be discharged to your mate, here, correct?" The Doc asked, examining his clipboard. "Sure will be, Doc! To be honest, rather be anywhere but here, no offense. Smells like vomit and saline." Cas said, squeezing Dean's hand. He smiled shyly at him. Dean smiled back. Cas was, honestly, surprised to see Dean there. He didn't realize how much he missed that smile.

"Alright! That's fantastic. I'll just get you papers and you folk will be on your way!" Doc said, exiting the room.

Dean helped him get dressed into regular clothes. He'd had gone back to him and Benny's place to grab some clean ones. Cas would rather not walk around in a blood stained nightie.

"Cas, you're sure you're okay staying with me? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything. I want you to recover as comfortably as possible." Dean worried a lot over that past week. Cas loved it.

"No place I'd rather be, Winchester." He smirked, pulling on the mans shirt to make him lean down to his wheelchairs height, placing a sudden, sloppy kiss to his lips.

Dean grinned, teeth white and crinkles soft around his emerald eyes, "Alright then, gorgeous. Let's head out."


	11. Happy Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit of a filler chapter. if my grammar sucks ass im sorry, i need to go over this. enjoy! Also follow me on insta @chippedtoothgrin if u want u can see my ugly lil face

"Where the _fuck_ do you keep your sugar, Dean Winchester?!" Castiel had resorted to talking to himself. Dean was usually at the station working for the fuzz or out with his pig buddies, and it got lonely in that big house of his, so Castiel had to improvise. That usually meant excessive amounts of baking. Lining the baking soda covered counter tops laid bran muffins, oatmeal muffins, chocolate chip cookies, two different pies, along with one in the oven, and a batch of sugar cookies. He was currently starting his pineapple upside down cake, but he'd run out of sugar.

Then the fire alarm went off.

**"Fuck!"** He yelped, rushing to the oven to take the blackened pie out of the oven, burning his poor hands in the process. "Shit! Fuck! You fucking cocksucker, that _hurt!_

"Cas? Christ, what's that smell?" Dean's voice rumbled through the foyer, his boots clacking on the wood floors. Cas sighed, ripping his oven mitts off and pouting. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, fingers rubbing softly over his flour covered hips.

"Been busy, hm?" Dean's sweet southern voice drawled in his ear, his soft lips kissing Castiel's earlobe. "I wouldn't have to be if I wasn't alone in this damned house all day." Cas signed as Dean's lips traced the outline of his neck.

"Oh, baby, a little house wife like you shouldn't have to worry his pretty little feet working, that's why i make the bacon, hm?" Dean laughed in his ear, nose rubbing gently over his shoulder. "I'm not your damned housewife, Dean Winchester." Cas said sternly, moving in the mans arms to place his small hands firmly on Dean's chest. "Mhm. That's why you've been baking for me all day, huh? Only good housewives take care of their alphas like that." Dean said, reaching behind Cas to grab a cookie. "Hey! You better put that down, Winchester, not before dinner." Cas growled, taking the sweet away from him. Dean's blood sugar was high, and needed to lose a few pounds. "Aw, c'mon, baby, just one?" He said, showing off that dazzling smile of his, before he leaned down to place a wet kiss to the omegas cheek. "Gross! Hey!" Cas yelped as he felt Dean snatch the cookie away, before the alpha man ran into the dining room like a child. "Dean Winchester, you better get your butt back here! Are you listening to me!?" The boy screeched, rushing to follow the man. When Cas saw he was no where in sight, he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. Before he knew it, two big arms were wrapped around his waist, lifting him up to sit him on the table. "I win." The green eyed monster said, mouth full. "You're an asshole, Winchester." Cas said, but reached up to pet the mans face.

"Mm, possibly. But you like it, huh? Dirty." Dean winked, before plunging his face into Cas' scent gland, licking and sucking. Cas moaned softly, wrapping his legs around the alphas waist, "Dean.." He whined, grasping at the mans uniform. "You taste so sweet, sweetpea. Like butterscotch and Christmas cookies." Dean smiled into him shoulder, placing soft kisses to the sensitive part of his neck. "Dean, please.." Then the hot mouth left his neck, before bright green eyes filled with lust. "Why don't you give me a show, hm?" The deep voice rumbled. Cas grinned, hopping off the table to push the man into a wooden seat. He moved to turn the record player on. He sauntered over to his lover, slowly unbuttoning the mans shit and loosening his tie. He slowly shed his apron and sundress, leaving him in his slip, panties, and brassiere. "No talking, Winchester." Cas growled as he saw the man open his mouth. "Just watch." Castiel slowly danced, moving his hips in tune to the song.

_"Love, love is strange.."_

Castiel slowly let his slip fall to the floor, turning around and shaking his ass, giggling over his shoulder. He slithered over, resting in his alphas lap, grinding over the hardness in his pants. "You're already popping a knot for me, alpha? That excited? Kinda pathetic." He listened to the man moan, closing those eyes. Cas unbuttoned the mans pants, pulling down his tidy whities along with them, the alphas thick cock springing free. Cas groaned, loving the look of the reddened tip slick with precum. Cas moved to kneel on the floor, sucking the tip into his mouth. He looked up, watching the alphas reddened face and green eyes track his movements. He took the member deeper into his mouth, relaxing his throat to take most of it in. He moaned, loving the musky taste of his alpha. He sucked a few times, bobbing his head, before Dean grabbed his hair, roughly pulling his head back. "Thats not where I wan't to finish, omega." He growled, grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck and slamming him chest first onto the table, his ass sticking out. Dean slowly pulled the white panties down, a line of slick connecting them to the omega. Dean rubbed his finger over the boys slick folds, groaning as he tasted them. Quickly, Dean lined up, before shoving in. Neither of them were gonna last long, they hadn't fucked like this in a few days. "Oh, D-dean.." Cas moaned before Dean slapped the boys face, "I didn't say you could talk, did I?" He growled, shoving in harder. Cas whimpered, loving the sting on his face and the burn in his hole. He came quick all over Dean's fat cock, whining as he rode out his high. Quickly after, Dean came inside him, white cum seeping out of Castiel's hole as he pulled out.

"So, what's for dinner?" Dean said happily. Cas shook his head smiling, out of breath. They laughed.


	12. These Boots Are Made For Walkin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this without pants on. enjoy

The wind hit his face, the shouts filling his cold ears. This was home. His second home, his home outside his and Dean's soft bed, the signs were the ghost white sheets tangling them together, the voices was his lovers warm embrace. His second home. He remembers this exact spot was where he and Dean met, and while that meeting was filled with compressed rage and anguish, it was a meeting, it was. He raised the megaphone to his mouth.

_**Local unnamed Omega Rights activist, allegedly seen painting ex Alpha mayor, Richard Dick's, hands red. What will be New Yorks actions to prevent these protests from happening further?** _

Castiel tiptoed into their home, taking off his coat and hanging it on the little rack besides the door. He swiftly stripped to his baby blue slip, tossing his dirty clothes in the hamper. He went to the kitchen, sitting on the counter, as he poured himself a drink. He knew Dean was working a late shift, and he was glad for that, to be honest. He was still a little high from the dope some of his friends put in his system. He still felt as if everything was slowed down, but he couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure what they had him smoke, but he was pretty sure he liked it. But Dean, Dean wouldn't. Cas reflected, sighing. What even _were_ he and Dean? They never really made it official. Cas could admit, though, that he wanted to be with Dean for a very long time. He realized how little he knew about the man, and how little the man knew about himself.

"Cas? Baby, you up?" Came the gruff, southern twang of his love. "In the kitchen, sugar." He replied, pouring his scotch down the drain. Dean didn't like him drinking. The man walked into their little green kitchen, throwing his coat down on the chair. He stalked over to Cas, spreading his pale thighs to fit in between them. He planted a wet kiss onto the soft lips, savoring the taste. "Missed you." He said against the boys soft jaw. "I missed you too, love." The omega replied. They stayed there for a moment, savoring the feeling of each other. Then Dean released his grip, looking into blue eyes. Cas smiled softly, as Dean placed his calloused hand against Castiel's cheek, rubbing his thumb against the boys soft cheek. "Dean, I-I wanted to ask you something." Cas spoke up, looking at his feet. "What's up, sweetheart?" Dean responded sweetly, placing his hands on the omegas wide hips.

"What are we, Dean?" Cas asked, a disgruntled look on his face. "Well, we're Dean and Cas." Dean replied easily, kissing up the omegas neck. "No, I mean, _what_ are we? Like, our relationship." Dean was silent for a beat, before chuckling. "Well, I thought that was obvious, Cas. I'm your alpha, if you'll let me be." Dean said, a small flush tinting his tan cheeks. Cas grinned, wrapping his arms around the mans shoulders, massaging the muscle with his delicate hands. "Well, Dean Winchester, I never thought you'd ask." He said, leaning in for a kiss, which the other man eagerly replied to, licking into his warm, wet mouth. "I love you, Dean." Castle said as they went up for air. "And I love you, Castiel."


End file.
